This invention relates to an apparatus and for manufacturing fasciated spun yarn.
The fasciated spinning method, which is energy-saving, which manufactures yarn at a high rate and which has wide material range capability, has attracted much attention in recent years as a new spinning method superceding the well-known open-end spinning method. This fasciated spinning method is used to manufacture fasciated spun yarn consisting of a substantially untwisted fiber bundle with binder fibers wound around the fiber bundle. It involves the steps of false-twisting a roller-drafted ribbon-shaped fiber bundle to generate free fibers whose free ends are not incorporated into the twisted fiber bundle, combining the free fibers with the twisted fiber bundle unitarily so that the free fibers are not twisted or are twisted to a different degree, and thereafter detwisting the fiber bundle.
When a ribbon-shaped bundle of drafted fibers is twisted in accordance with the above technique, the greater part of the fibers becomes a bundle of twisted fibers. However, fibers at the edges of the fleece are not twisted; their front or back ends are likely to be free. It is considered that, since the end-free fibers are transferred separately from the twisted fiber bundle, fibers with one or both ends free are produced. Accordingly, transferring end-free fibers separately from a twisted fiber bundle plays an important role in the operation of the apparatus.